<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.at the end of all things, here you are. by bird_on_a_wire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556480">.at the end of all things, here you are.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_on_a_wire/pseuds/bird_on_a_wire'>bird_on_a_wire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Menage, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sex, mmf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_on_a_wire/pseuds/bird_on_a_wire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something inside Finan knots as he watches them, and it's not the jealousy or envy he felt before, but utter satisfaction that somehow he's found himself here, that he's <i>theirs<i> and maybe they're <i>his<i>.</i></i></i></i></p><p>Takes place after Uhtred and Finan are rescued from slavery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Hild/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.at the end of all things, here you are.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finan does not quite understand what it is between Hild and Uhtred. There is respect as warriors who have fought in battle, the pride in Uhtred's pained gaze as Hild gives him his sword evident of such. There is warmth, Finan sees it in the way Hild cuts Uhtred's hair, gently and patiently detangling it as they sit by the fire. There is more too, but Finan can only feel it, has not been witness to it, yet it settles in the deepest part of his chest. He is envious of them both. </p><p>Their journey south is slow and tedious. But the weeks have given both Finan and Uhtred back their strength, their health. A necessary sojourn they might otherwise have rushed. Hild is relentless in her caring for them, though Finan is grateful for the little blond warrior's persistence. He has become accustomed to her patient smiles, her steady hand as she trims his unruly hair, and her gentle touches, which he tries in vain not to imagine last longer than they should. </p><p>It is on one rainy night Finan finds himself in Uhtred's tent. They are discussing plans for their arrival in Wessex, and Uhtred has asked him to stay and fight at his side. Like it is a choice he would even entertain.  </p><p>"You know I will, Lord," Finan says, taking the last swig of his ale from his cup. "I'm half offended you’d even asked." </p><p>Uhtred laughs, drinking from his cup. "It seems I am damned if I do and damned if I do not." </p><p>It was at that moment Hild ducks inside Uhtred's tent, a full bottle of ale tucked beneath her arm. She wears only a simple tunic and breeches, both probably meant for a small boy, and the material is snug over her frame. Finan wills himself to keep his eyes above her collarbone. </p><p>"I thought you might need some more," Hild says, holding up the skein. </p><p>Finan takes the skein and motions for her to sit. "We do. Sit down, join us." </p><p>"Hild, what would I do without you?" Uhtred teases, as she sits next to him. He leans his head against hers, but he's looking at Finan now. "She has saved me too many times to count now." </p><p>Hild clucks, "That is not at all true." </p><p>"It is! Though she has yet to be successful in saving my soul." He winks at her. She sighs, rolling her eyes as she reaches for the ale skein from Finan and takes a large swig right from the skein. </p><p>Sleep threatens to overtake Finan by the time they finish the bottle of ale. Uhtred has his arms around Hild, her back leaning against his chest. She holds one of his hands, the tip of her finger tracing the scars on the back of his hand. </p><p>"I think I will retire to my bed," Finan says, standing up, albeit a little less steady on his feet than he'd imagined. </p><p>"Stay." </p><p>The word reverberates off of Uhtred's tongue and swirls around the tent. Finan scratches his head, bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I...uh…" He wishes he hadn't had quite so much ale now, though Finan's not drunk, he wants to be more clear-headed. </p><p>"Finan," Hild sits up slightly and slips her hand into his, pulling him back down to sit in front of her and Uhtred. "Stay." </p><p>He looks at her and then behind her to where Uhtred is resting his head on her shoulder. He raises his eyebrows slightly, a silent question, and Uhtred nods. </p><p>Hild's hands cup his cheeks, and he can smell the sweet scent of her. He hadn't realized how comforting it was, having someone touch him with intention or how much he's missed it. He becomes pliant in her hands, lets her pull him closer, her lips brushing over his own in the lightest of kisses. He lets out a small groan at the pure pleasure it courses through him, and she laughs softly before they both deepen the kiss. Hild's mouth is warm, tasting like ale, and Finan feels a hunger growing in his chest. He needs to kiss more of her. All of her. Not just her. </p><p>He pulls back slightly, wondering if his face looks as flush as it feels, but the thought soon slips away as he locks eyes with Uhtred. Uhtred is kissing Hild's neck now, sucking soft and wet along the curve, and Finan leans in close, bites at her shoulder. He rests his forehead against Uhtred's. He feels Uhtred's hand, heavy and warm, on the back of his neck, and then his mouth is on Finan's. His kiss with Hild was tentative and soft and built to something, Uhtred's kiss is like his loyalty - demanding, exacting, and returned tenfold over. His tongue licks deep into Finan's mouth, possessive in a way Finan has never known he'd craved but will forever ruin him by the way Uhtred kisses him. As if he owns him, and as if Finan owns Uhtred in return. </p><p>Uhtred shifts his body, his mouth leaving Finan's to find Hild's. Watching them kiss is like the last piece of the puzzle. It is the feeling that has been in his chest. That unseen frisson he'd felt between them. Uhtred's mouth is just as demanding with Hild, his lips kissing the air from her mouth, his hand on the back of her neck as it still rests on Finan's. There are years of memories in their kiss. </p><p>"This is right," Uhtred says, stealing kisses from each of them as they strip out of their clothes. "This is the way it is supposed to be." </p><p>"Less talking," Hild says, her fingers pulling on the lacings of Uhtred's tunic. "More undressing." </p><p>Finan pulls his tunic over his head, and Hild hums appreciatively. She runs a hand up over his chest, lifting on her toes to press another kiss to his mouth. Finan lifts her quickly, and she winds her arms around his neck. Her breasts press against his chest as he moves and carries her toward the bed, Uhtred following, his own hands resting on Finan's shoulders, tracing his knuckles over the middle of Finan's back. </p><p>They tumble into the furs as one mass of limbs and lips and hands. In some ways, it is hard to say where each of them begins and ends. </p><p>Finan kisses his way down Hild's neck, drinking in the scent and taste of her soft, pale skin. He drags his mouth down her throat and over her chest to take her nipple in his mouth. On the other side of her, Uhtred watches them, his mouth copying Finan's. Hild is sweet and spicy and warm, so warm that Finan knows that what comes next, be it battle or death or both, tonight will make all of it worth it. </p><p>He slides his hand up her thigh to cup her cunt and Hild whimpers in anticipation. Through the soft curls, he slides two fingers along her slit, groans deep and low in his throat when he finds she's impossibly wet. "She is so soft, is she not, Finan?" Uhtred asks, his mouth leaving her nipple to watch Finan stroke Hild’s cunt, working the wetness all over her. "I can never get over how soft she is."</p><p>"Aye," Finan says, tongue still lapping at her nipple, "She's soft and warm. God, she's so warm." Hild is rocking her hips now, pushing them up just enough so that Finan's fingers might slip into her, but he makes sure they do not. He wants to tease her first release out of her slow. She whines low in her throat, wanting, needing, her release. </p><p>"Quiet," Uhtred cautions, slowly drawing his hand from her mouth. He moves back up to kiss her, a long, slow kiss as Finan kisses down the length of her body, his teeth nipping at the impossibly soft skin over her hip. He rests his head on her for a moment, watching these two people in front of him who have suddenly become so important to him in the last weeks and months. </p><p>He watches the way Uhtred touches Hild, his hand following the path laid for by Finan's mouth until he cups her cunt with his palm, watching her arch beneath his touch. "She deserves a reward, does she not, Finan?"</p><p>"Aye. I believe she does, Lord." </p><p>Uhtred stops for a moment and leans over to kiss Finan. "I am not your lord now." He says, softly against Finan's mouth. "I am just Uhtred. Now, let us reward Hild for saving us once again." He curls a hand over Hild's thigh, pulling her leg up to expose her cunt, as pink and sweet as Finan had imagined. He pushes two fingers deep into her, and she moans, her hand gripping tight in Finan's hair, and when he flicks his eyes up to Uhtred, he sees she's doing the same to him. Uhtred strokes her several times, then pulls his fingers from her body, bringing them to Finan's mouth.</p><p>He takes Uhtred's fingers into his mouth, and the reward is the sweet, heady taste of Hild. Finan shifts on the bed, moving quickly between Hild's legs as Uhtred slips his arms around her, his hands cupping both of her breasts, kneading them with soft, slow strokes.</p><p>"Finan..." Hild whines as he presses kisses to the creases on the inside of her thighs. "Please."</p><p>He parts her wider with his thumbs, licking a long line over her entrance and up over her nub. Hild cries out and presses her face against Uhtred's neck, as he plays with her nipples, rolling them softly in his fingers. Finan does it again, and again, and again, and every time she moans, he does it faster and faster. Hild's hips are thrashing wildly, and Finan pulls back to kiss the insides of her thighs again, watches as Uhtred kisses Hild softly, tenderly.</p><p>"You like it?" Uhtred asks, stroking her face, which is flushed, her brow damp. Hild nods, and she glances down at Finan, who is resting his head against her thigh. "He is more than just a pretty face." </p><p>Hild laughs then, distracted, and Uhtred catches Finan's eye. Finan presses his mouth over her cunt then, sucking hard over her sex, surprising her.</p><p>She cries out when she peaks, almost unexpectedly, and her cunt pulses wildly against Finan's mouth as he licks her through it, even when she begs him to stop. "God. God. Enough. More. Enough. Oh, Finan. Finan. Enough. More." Her words babble out of her lips.</p><p>He does stop eventually and makes his way back up the bed. He kisses her with the wet of her on his face, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moans, kissing him again just as passionately as Uhtred mouths his way along Finan's jaw, licking Hild's wetness from his jaw and chin, and then Uhtred's mouth is there too, against Finan's and Hild's, and Finan isn't sure where one mouth ends, and the other begins.</p><p>When they part, Finan finds himself between Hild and Uhtred now, Hild curled up one side, her body is loose and relaxed. "I think you should reward Finan for tending to me so thoroughly," Hild says to Uhtred, a sly smile on her face. Uhtred is smiling too, and he lazily sits up, looking down at Finan. </p><p>Uhtred places his hand on Finan's chest, and he knows Uhtred can probably feel how fast his heart is pounding. Uhtred leans low, brushing his lips over Finan's mouth. The urgency of their previous kisses is gone, replaced with a slow, sweet exploration. Uhtred's tongue steals inside, sliding over Finan's. They had endured so much together, had seen each other at their absolute worst. In their darkest moments, they had only had each other. And yet here in this tent, with the taste of Hild between them, Finan has never felt closer to Uhtred. </p><p>"Is she right?" Uhtred asks when they break. "Do you want to feel my hands on you?" </p><p>Finan nods, jaw clenching as he tries to steel himself not to look quite so eager. Uhtred takes the base of Finan's cock in his hand, stroking and pulling. It takes all the resistance Finan can muster not to fuck wildly into Uhtred's fist and spill like he'd done the first time someone touched him.</p><p>"With your mouth," Hild softly demands, and then she laughs, light and airy.</p><p>"You see what a tyrant she is?" Uhtred says, but he's already leaning over to take Finan's cock in his mouth. His mouth is as warm and as wet as Hild's cunt had been, and Finan flushes at the thought of how he wishes he could fuck them both at the same time. Hild is sucking softly along his neck and collarbone, and Finan drops a hand to Uhtred's head, twisting his fingers around his hair, his thumb rubbing against the soft skin below Uhtred's ear.</p><p>Finan's breath is coming in short puffs now, as the suction of Uhtred's mouth, the slow slide, bringing him closer. Uhtred pulls Finan's release from him then, the pressure of it, the tight clench of his muscles is too much, too good, and he groans loudly, thrusting his hips up. </p><p>His cock spills thick and hot into Uhtred's mouth, and Finan feels Uhtred swallowing around him, licking his spent cock clean before he sits up. Finan reaches out, cups his cheek, rubs his thumb softly over Uhtred lips, and pulls him up for a kiss. Uhtred's mouth is soft against his own, pliable, and open, and Finan sneaks his tongue inside, the earthy taste of his release on Uhtred's tongue.</p><p>"I want to taste you as well," Hild says, her hand on his chest, pushing him back as she steals Uhtred's mouth for her own. Finan watches every moment of it with wild fascination because, in these moments, there is something feral about Hild's need for them both.</p><p>With a growl, Uhtred pulls Hild over Finan and settles her on his lap as she sinks onto his cock. Uhtred's hands grip her hips tightly as she moves above him, riding him with her back arched. Finan reaches over to play with her nipple, flicking it between his fingers. </p><p>With his free hand, Uhtred runs two calloused fingers over Finan's lips until Finan opens his mouth, his lips closing around them. "Get them all wet," Uhtred says in a low whisper, akin to a promise. "Like you would my cock." And Finan obeys, sliding his mouth up and down Uhtred's fingers because Finan has reached the point of no return now, there is nothing he would not do for Uhtred. </p><p>Uhtred pulls his fingers free from Finan's mouth and presses them against Hild's sex, rubbing and teasing her as they both rock together. Finan can see Uhtred's resolve is slowly breaking, and he reaches behind Hild to cup Uhtred's balls, squeezing with just enough pressure to push Uhtred over the edge, which takes Hild over with him. </p><p>Finan can barely find the will to keep his eyes open as they all sink back into the bed. He feels them curl around his body, Uhtred on his left, a thigh over top of Finan, and Hild climbing over him to settle on his right, her body pressed to his side, and their hands intertwined over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Finan wakes to the sound of Hild moaning quietly; her breath is warm against his shoulder. His head was still spinning from drinking last night, and more so from the fact the line he and Uhtred had been toeing for months is gone. He turns his head to his left and opens his eyes to see her on her side, facing him. Uhtred is pressed right up behind her; two of his fingers crooked inside her, drawing out slowly and sliding back in even slower. </p><p>"The two of you are insatiable," Finan says, leaning over to kiss Hild, his hand on her cheek to draw her attention up to him for a moment. They kiss long and slow, their mouths sucking softly at one another, and Finan slides his tongue deep into her mouth, to draw her into his. She moans suddenly, her head pulling away from him and dropping back against the pillow. Finan watches Uhtred slide three fingers in and out of her cunt, his hand slick.</p><p>"She was like this when I woke," Uhtred says, resting his chin on Hild's arm while he fingers her. His hair is wild this morning, and Finan finds himself reaching out to sink his fingers into the wavy locks. He leans in to kiss Uhtred because maybe he's always wanted to kiss him all the mornings that came before this one, but today, this morning, he does it. </p><p>"She was trying to touch herself without us noticing," Uhtred says against his mouth, and they both look up at Hild, her face flushed with her impending orgasm. She laughs and buries her face in the pillow. Finan chuckles and reaches out to stroke along her hip and thigh.</p><p>"You should know better, Hild," Finan says, his hand moving down to rub over her belly and the fine hairs that cover the skin below her navel. "Uhtred can smell a beautiful cunt from miles away." He slips his hand down to her, pushing her hand out of his way to rub the pad of one finger over her tight bundle of nerves while Uhtred continues to work his fingers inside her. She bucks her hips at Finan's touch, her hand reaching out to grip his arm just above his elbow, her fingers digging into the muscle.</p><p>"Finan..." </p><p>Her voice strains, and her teeth clench together, and it's with a stunning sort of clarity that he realizes he can tell just by the look on her face that she's about to come. His cock bobs against his belly, still hard from when he woke moments ago, and a part of him wants to push Uhtred's hands away and fit himself between her thighs. He wants to bury himself inside her and feel her clench around him.</p><p>"Are you close, Hild?" Finan asks, pressing himself against her, Uhtred doing the same from behind until there is no space between them. Her leg slides over Finan's thigh to give Uhtred room to pump his fingers in and out of her. She lets out a sob, her body arching against them, hands reaching out to cling to them both. "We are right here. We have you." Uhtred says, his fingers still stroking her in tandem with Finan's.</p><p>Finan watches Uhtred drag his mouth up along Hild's neck, resting on the curve of her neck. </p><p>"This is what you like best, is it not?" Uhtred says, with his voice low and gravelly from sleep. "Both of our hands on you, both of our mouths on you." </p><p>He motions Finan to come closer, and he does, pressing his mouth to Hild, to the swell of her breasts, to the hollow of her throat and the point of her shoulder. "Is this what you think about when you touch yourself?"</p><p>Hild comes with her face pressed against Finan's neck, her sex throbbing under his steady hand, pulsing as she rides her release out around Uhtred fingers. Finan moves his hand to hold the top of her cunt in his palm, cupping her tightly. The tips of his fingers rest just inside her, the back of his hand against Uhtred's palm, and they both feel as she clenches and contracts around them.</p><p>Their hands move to rest on her belly as her breathing slows as she looks at them with that lazy smile. "You should keep going," she says, motioning to their cocks that press against either side of her hips. "Without me." So Uhtred reaches over and wraps his hand, still wet from Hild’s cunt, around Finan's cock.</p><p>"Fuck." It is the only word that Finan can seem to say. It feels good, almost better than last night because he's not drunk, and there's this nervous thrill bubbling in his chest as Uhtred's hand works up and down his shaft in slow strokes.</p><p>"You know what would be nice?" Hild says, her fingers playing with Uhtred's hair. "To see your lovely mouth on Finan's cock again. I think he liked that last night." </p><p>"Is that so?" He says to Hild, but his eyes are on Finan. His hand flexes around Finan's cock in a telling sort of way, and Finan can't help but respond. He rocks his hips forward to push his cock against Uhtred's fist. "Is that what you want, Finan?"</p><p>Finan nods, managing to quell the whine in the back of his throat as Hild moves her legs so Uhtred can lean over and take Finan's cock into his mouth. His mouth is hot and wet, and Finan presses himself into the furs to calm down, to make sure he doesn't spend before Uhtred even moves his mouth.</p><p>Hild's hands come up to Finan's face, cupping his cheeks in her palms as she kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip, nipping at it with her teeth. </p><p>"Isn't he beautiful?" she asks in a husky whisper, and her hand on Finan's jaw turns his head to watch as Uhtred bobs his mouth and hand up and down Finan's cock. "Such beautiful eyes." </p><p>Hild reaches down with a hand to sink her hand into Uhtred's hair, pulling on it slightly, so Uhtred slows the pace and looks up at them. "And that mouth..." She draws her hand from his hair to the hollow of his cheek and to where his lips circled Finan's cock. She rubs her thumb over the corner of his mouth, and Finan can just feel the ghost of her thumb on his cock as it slips in and out of Uhtred's mouth.</p><p>It's then that Finan feels the warm press of the tip of Uhtred's finger against his asshole, and he jumps enough to make his face flush warm. </p><p>"Is this alright?" Uhtred asks, pulling his mouth off of Finan's cock and his eyes are just on Finan, Hild's head is resting against Finan's shoulder. He can feel her watching the two of them. He nods his head. Uhtred rubs a circle over the puckered flesh, and Finan groans low, his hips jerking up into Uhtred's fist in approval.</p><p>"Isn't he good with his mouth?" Hild asks as Uhtred licks up and down Finan's cock, pressing it against his belly to curl his tongue along Finan's balls. He drags his tongue even lower to place a messy kiss over Finan's asshole, teasing it with his tongue. "Look at how pink and warm and wet his mouth is," Hild sighs contently, watching Uhtred work his mouth back up along Finan's cock.</p><p>At the first press of Uhtred's finger into his asshole, Finan's not sure he wants this. He feels stupid because he wants it bad enough; his cock is aching, but the pressure is intense. Uhtred seems to sense it, pulling back to tease again. There is the sudden wet heat of Uhtred's spit as he rubs it over Finan and then pushes his finger in again, just to the first knuckle. Finan's doubt disappears with the overwhelming pleasure of it. Taking his cock deep in his mouth, Uhtred slides his lips down tight over the shaft, and Finan rocks his hips back and forth. Working himself into Uhtred's mouth and then back onto his finger, pushing until Uhtred's finger is inside.</p><p>"Holy fuck." Finan pants, his breath is coming in short panting gasps. "Holy fuck." </p><p>"His fingers are good, aren't they?" Hild asks, also breathless. Without having to look, Finan knows exactly where Hild's hands are. When he does look, he finds she has two fingers buried deep, rocking herself hard on the heel of her palm. "They know just where to touch."</p><p>At Hild's words, Uhtred crooks his finger, barely pressing, but enough that Finan cannot hold back any longer. His hips jerk, and there's a burst of pleasure deep in his belly, his vision darkens for a moment as his release comes hard and fast with a loud groan. Uhtred slides his mouth slowly, swallowing around him until Finan is almost, painfully, half-hard again when he finally pulls his mouth away. His tongue slips out along his bottom lip as he kneels at the end of the bed, looking at Hild and Finan with a terrifying sort of hunger that makes Finan's cock twitch painfully.</p><p>"Your turn." Hild reaches for Uhtred's hand and pulls him to lay between the two of them. Uhtred looks at Finan with a secret sort of smile, like maybe he's as glad as Finan that the three of them are finally doing this. Maybe Finan could chalk it up to endorphins, but he leans over and presses his lips over Uhtred's in a kiss that's softer than he means and finds Uhtred returning the kiss just as tenderly before turning his head to do the same with Hild. Something inside Finan knots as he watches them, and it's not the jealousy or envy he felt before, but utter satisfaction that somehow he's found himself here, that he's <i>theirs<i> and maybe they're <i>his<i>.  </i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Hild, I want your cunt on my face," Uhtred says, a hint of desperation in his voice that seems to get to Hild because she wastes no time in climbing over him. Her hands grip the headboard as she slips one thigh on either side of his head, lowering herself to his mouth in a practiced way.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Finan tentatively wraps his hand around Uhtred's cock, watching the two of them, and Uhtred groans loud against Hild, his hands curling around her thighs as he buries his face up against her cunt. Her back arches, and Finan cannot help himself when he leans over and captures one of her nipples in his mouth, his nose against her breast. He suckles just hard enough to tug on it, to tease her so that she's whimpering, grinding her cunt down against Uhtred's face. Finan's hand continues to stroke Uhtred's cock, the head of it weeping under Finan's thumb. Uhtred's hand leaves Hild's thigh to find Finan's arm, grasping it tightly as he jerks his hips, fucking hard into Finan's grasp.  </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yes," Uhtred growls from beneath Hild, the tips of his fingers digging into Finan's forearm. "Just like that." His release is imminent, and with a deep groan, he spills across his belly, over Finan's hand. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hild's whimpering is getting louder, her hips moving more aggressively over Uhtred's mouth. She reaches for Finan, her arms clinging to his neck as he holds her above Uhtred, her body falling like a dead weight against him as she finds her release for the third time that morning. He scoops her into his arms, pulling her off Uhtred and settling her down between them this time, the three of them now sprawled on the bed. Uhtred's head rests on Hild's chest, his arm thrown over both of them, his hand resting warmly over Finan's stomach, possessively.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Finan wakes, he realizes they all must have dozed off as Uhtred is just now detangling himself from Hild, standing up to stretch. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I need to bathe," Uhtred says, and he grabs Hild's hand to pull her up. "I am covered in both of you." She laughs tiredly but leans against him, slipping her arms around his waist as they stand naked at the end of the bed, looking at Finan.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Again?" Finan asks, looking at them in disbelief, entirely too lazy to even stand, let alone go another round.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"We'll be there...." Uhtred says with a laugh, nodding his head toward the direction of the lake.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Unless you want to join us?" Hild asks, looking back at him with a coy smile as she follows Uhtred out of the tent. Finan sighs, he's got a slight ache in his eyes, and his muscles are sore, but his cock is already half-hard against his belly at the thought. Cursing them both, he gets up and heads out of the tent.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>